


Michael isn't doing so good

by Fein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Michael (Supernatural), Consensual Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Michael (Supernatural) in Lucifer's Cage, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Nice Crowley (Supernatural), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Crowley (Supernatural), Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fein/pseuds/Fein
Summary: Crowley ends up accidentally yeeting himself to the cage after failing to send Lucifer there, and finds Michael touching himself sadly in the corner. Being the good guy that he is, Crowley decides to help him out.





	Michael isn't doing so good

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I've missed any tags ♥

Crowley cursed and muttered under his breath as he realised where he was. His last attempt to put Lucifer back in The Cage had completely failed, the magic rebounding and transporting Crowley to the cage instead. It was a right old mess.

 

Movement from the corner of the cage caught his eye, and he whirled around to face the source. Ah, of course. The broken Archangel. Michael sat huddled up in a ball, wings curled protectively around himself in his human vessel. Adam? Yes, that was his name. The forgotten Winchester.

 

Now, Crowley wasn't too keen on the idea of being disintegrated, but the prospect of spending the rest of eternity in complete silence was mind-numbingly dull enough for him to risk making contact. 

 

“Archangel Michael, correct? The name’s Crowley - former King of Hell. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard great things.”

 

The shifting of feathers stopped abruptly, and a surprisingly weak voice called out, “ _ Begone _ , demon.”

 

Crowley felt a brief smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. “Not sure if you noticed, Mickey, but I'm trapped in here the same as you are. Where exactly do you expect me to go?”

 

A tattered gasp escaped from the winged pile, before Michael spat out a rather indignant, “ _ P e r i s h.” _

 

Crowley was accustomed to being told to die, but what was the gasp about? Oh. _Oh._ Lucifer hadn't been kidding-Michael _really_ _was_ sat in the corner touching himself. After allowing himself a moment to process this, he took a careful step closer. “Oh, but you wouldn't want _that_. After all… Sex is so much more enjoyable with a partner.”

 

The wings lowered enough to reveal Michael’s face, eyes watery and hair a dishevelled mess. He glared through pleasure glazed eyes at Crowley, irises glowing the colour of his grace. “What makes you think, that I would allow a filthy _Demon_ like _you,_ anywhere _near_ me?”

 

Crowley had to suppress his glee- that was too easy. He'd already won, even if the Archangel couldn't see it yet. “It's quite simple, darling. Look at you, a poor angelic wreck struggling to come to grips with the highs and lows of human sensation. You're used to being perfect, and now you're lost in sin _.  _ I'm a Demon - filthy, as you've pointed out - but you're just as filthy as I am.  _ Embrace it.  _ Let me show you how good this can  _ really  _ be.”

 

Michael grimaced, not wanting to believe the demon's words, but recognising them as truth regardless. He hesitantly unfurled his six wings from around himself, spreading them out and exposing his pale flesh. “If you do  _ anything _ that displeases me, I shall smite you.”

 

Crowley chuckled, the thought sending a warm spark of arousal through him. Danger always makes things so much more exciting, and it's been a while since he's been with anyone who actually posed a real threat. “Trust me, doll. I only have the purest intentions.” He grinned lasciviously as he eyed the angel's beautiful flesh, then casually started to undress. He'd won his prize - there was no need for him to rush to claim it.

 

Michael was about to protest the slow pace(or simply snap Crowley’s clothes off), when he realised that this was a part of the human mating ritual. Crowley’s body wasn't anything particularly special, but he carried himself with such confidence and charisma that he seemed like the sexiest man alive.

 

Crowley, of course, knew the effect he was having, and locked eyes with Michael as he undressed. “Now, Michael, I need you to stop touching yourself. Can you do that for me?”

 

Michael nodded and reluctantly let go of his cock, letting his arms fall limply to his sides.

 

“There's a good boy. Now, we'll start slowly so that it'll feel even better later on. Wrap your arms around my neck- there, just like that.” Crowley helped the angel loop his arms around him, then carried Michael over to the bed he'd conjured up and pecked at his lips gently.

 

Michael scooted back onto the bed a little, pulling Crowley between his legs and kissing him back. He sucked at Crowley’s lower lip, wanting more. He's seen humans do this before, so he knows that Crowley is being infuriatingly gentle with him.

 

Crowley resists the urge to smirk at the hungry Archangel and opens his mouth, immediately tasting the sweet, inquisitive tongue as it darts into his mouth. He sucks on the intrusion and rubs his own tongue against it firmly, drawing a little moan from his angel. 

 

Michael clung to Crowley tightly, absently thrusting up against him and marvelling at the sensation of his dick rubbing against Crowley’s thick, hard length.

**Author's Note:**

> More when... When more happens.


End file.
